The Painter's Memories
by Enma Marius
Summary: Sakurai Ryou has liked this girl for years, but when will this puppy romance evolve or come to an end? OCxSakurai
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**4 years 1 month and 3 days until end**

* * *

"Sorry! Excuse me! The girl with the red jacket!" a boy runs after a girl with long black tresses, panting. He had been chasing a girl that had just dropped her wallet upon exiting a bookstore. The girl turns, her eyes big but beautifully blue.

Maybe, just for a second the boy was entranced by her eyes, nothing else. He quickly jogs up to the girl and outstretches his hand, presenting her the wallet he had just picked up.

It an ordinary coin purse, quite light with few change and a couple of bills. The wallet contained a student ID, snuck into it with little care.

"You dropped this," the boy says handing the girl the wallet. Her eyes widens for a split second. She pats her pockets and checks her tiny messenger bag.

"I didn't realize I dropped it, thank you," she gives him a smile. "Bye."

The boy nods and watches the girl escape with a thought in mind, she was really pretty.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just random... random...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl I Like

**Chapter 01**

**The Girl I Like**

**4 months 28 days until end**

* * *

Sakurai Ryou sighed. The dull lecture dragged on, driving the attention of select students from the teacher. But the reason why Sakura's attention was driven away wasn't because of his lack of interest in the subject but rather because of the person beside him. Her name was Takara Youko, one of the geniuses present in this school. Not a minute will pass normally if she didn't drop any sort of thing.

Sakurai didn't mind picking said thing up however. It wasn't much of a romance story but that's the only thing that made the girl he liked notice him.

"Gah!" Youko yelped. Her pencil had slipped away from her messy paint stained hands. She was an artistic genius. Specializing in portraits, Sakurai added mentally. He grabbed the pencil and hands it to her. She gladly receives it. Fixing his sitting posture she looks at him and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

His little puppy love romance was quite boring and got nowhere fast. It would be pointless to drag it on. Those were the reasons why people who knew of his crush would wonder why he held on to it for 4 years.

Truthfully he would have really given up. But some instances made him prevent doing so. His minimal conversations with her, accidental meetings would make even just a tiny bit of something stir in his heart. So he was overjoyed when he heard that she chose Touo instead of that art school that was trying to scout her.

As if on cue, Youko drops another thing on her desk.

It was an eraser.

He reached for it but was surprised to feel a rough dry patch of skin rub against his. Youko had reached for it, breaking their small routine. He blushes and retrieves his hand.

"Don't worry I got it," she said, avoiding his gaze then taking her eraser. They both sit upright.

"Sorry," he says.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she replies flatly, gazing at the teacher.

"For your paired assignment I will announce the pairs," the teacher calls. "Takara and Aomine-san."

Both her and his eyes widened.

"There must be some mistake!" she slams her hands on the table, "How the hell did I get Aomine as a partner?! He's not going to do anything! He's not even here!"

"Please watch your mouth Miss Takara," the teacher glares at her, "Everything is final."

Youko sits back and sighs.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tell me if Sakurai is OOC**


	3. Chapter 2: The Monster She Is

**Chapter 02**

**The Monster She Is**

**4 months 28 days until end**

* * *

"Where is Aomine?" That voice—Youko? Sakurai thought as he walked in the hallways alone. He had just been asked by the teacher to drop a few things off and was on his way back to his classroom. He gazed wonderingly at Youko who was conversing with two girls.

"Eh? How should we know? Go ask somebody else, freak," they replied coldly. Youko just thanks them and looks around, eventually seeing Sakurai. She smiles and waves to him, walking to him. He was a bit ticked off by how she was treated around her but often wondered how differently she treated him. Probably because he was nice to her, no matter how much a bitch she was to a lot of people.

He was a bit drawn back when she locks eyes with him again. Those beautiful crystalline blue eyes were definitely intriguing. It might just be genetic trait but it was definitely unique. No matter how messy her hair and way of dressing would be, people would never fail to gaze at those lovely eyes of hers.

"Hey did you see Aomine?" she questions him.

"I'm sorry I don't know but I could help you look for him," he smiles. "Momoi-san might know where he is though."

"Momoi?" she furrows her brows. "Who's that?"

"She's our manager," he sweat drops. She really doesn't know Momoi? He thinks.

"Okay if you could show me her that would be great." She replies.

"Come with me I'll show you," he leads her. She follows him.

The two walk together side by side in a kind of awkward fashion.

"So... uhm… Takara-san…" Sakurai started, hoping to end the deafening silence. "You paint…"

"I do, you should know. You've been my classmate since Middle School," Youko replies bluntly. Most people would be irritated by her lack of conversation skills and her not so modest way of placing her talent in the conversation.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai continues, "Since when?"

Youko paused for a while, thinking, "Now that I think about it, I've been painting ever since that I don't really know."

It kind of reminds me of someone, he thinks.

"Ryo!"


	4. Chapter 3: But I'll Still Protect Her

**Chapter 03**

**But I Will Still Protect Her**

**4 months 28 days until end**

* * *

Aomine cursed silently to himself when he realized his _magazine_ wasn't in his bag. Guessing that he must have left it somewhere, he looked for it.

That was the reason why he was walking around the halls then happened to see Sakurai and Youko walking together. He looked at the two with interest. Youko was an attractive girl, but mainly through her eyes. She was pale, tall and disorderly. She had a messy ponytail trying back her locks of hair and her hands were so messy it was obvious.

She wasn't his type of girl. He'd prefer more classy big breasted ladies, not that she lacked anything in the breast department.

"Ryo!" he called. Sakurai looks up and smiles.

"Ah, Aomine-kun we were just looking for you-!" Sakurai started but was cut off by the lady beside him.

"You're Aomine right?" she inquires. Aomine raises a brow.

"Not obvious enough?" he replies.

This doesn't look good, Sakurai thought.

"You're my partner for the paired assignment and this is due next week Wednesday," she started, "I want to talk about…"

Aomine laughs, "Sorry girl but you can just do all the work."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to help you."

Youko shoots him a glare then smirks. "Oh? This is a pretty important assignment. It would be a shame if you got a zero."

"Oi what are you implying?" Aomine glares at her. "You listen here…"

"Ahh Aomine-kun!" Sakurai yells then gets in front of Youko, shielding her. Aomine had his hand outstretched ready to grab Youko but… "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please forgive her for now!"

Aomine and Youko were a bit taken back with Sakurai's reaction. Both their eyes wide and their mouths were hanging, ready to catch a fly.

"Ryo—you…"

"Sakurai-kun…"


	5. Chapter 4: Her Biggest Thank You

**Chapter 04**

**Her Biggest Thank You**

**4 months 27 days until end**

* * *

The next morning Sakurai enters the class with a greeting from Youko. Today she looked a bit weird. Her mouth revealed her pearly whites perfectly but he didn't have a clue to what she was trying to do. She had a small canvass at hand.

"Good Morning, Sakurai-kun," she says then bows to him handing him the canvass. He was a bit surprised and accepted it. It was a nice little painting of a room, black and white but the glaring red wallet on the desk stood out. He was guessing that it was the focal point of the piece. "I don't have time to give you a proper gift so this is a spare painting of mine. I want to thank you for yesterday."

He smiles weakly, "Thank you but I'm sorry, what are you doing with your face?"

"I'm smiling," he was surprised by her reply. Usually she would have a sweet natural smile at least when she thanked him. She released her fake smile and massaged her jaw. "It didn't look like one didn't it."

"No it didn't," he replies weakly, "I'm sorry, you went through all this trouble for me."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," she replies sternly. She then steps back and breathes, muttering something before hugging him. "Thank you very much!"

His eyes widened. He felt his heart beat quicken as his cheeks picked up heat. "Takara-san."

She lets go of him and avoids his gaze. "Yesterday when I was at Aomine's house he told me I should thank you like that."

"Aomine did?"

She nods.

Why?


	6. Chapter 5: She's Falling For Someone

**Chapter 05**

**She is Falling for Someone**

**4 months 3 days until end**

* * *

This wasn't good, if it were up to Sakurai. The paired assignment had long passed and Youko was able to finish it with Aomine with the highest grade in class. But she never stopped dropping by Aomine's house at least, that was what she said to Sakurai. That quiet girl he once knew was deteriorating, now Youko was a bit chatty. He was wrong when he said she didn't know how to hold a conversation because she was excellent. Her choice of conversation topic, though, was a bit limited to either Aomine or basketball.

"So you're the Shooting Guard?" Youko questions drinking her canned coffee while eying Sakurai. He nodded.

"Yup and I'm usually in charge of making the threes," Sakurai smiled.

"How about Aomine?"

There it was again.

"Uhmm, he's the power forward," Sakurai replied weakly.

"What does a power forward do?"

Sakurai sighed. Youko is way interested in Aomine and basketball…

Could she…?


	7. Chapter 6: But I Won't Back Down

**Chapter 06**

**But I Won't Back Down**

**3 months 21 days until end**

* * *

Sakurai brought his bento out. He looked at Youko who brought nothing out but a can of iced coffee. It was her lunch. Day by day she would bring sports drinks or coffee to pass of for the nutrients she needed for the rest of the day. He thought that maybe that was the reason why she was pale, skinny and looked sickly but nobody would care for her.

I won't back down.

"Uhmm… Takara-chan…" he started. Youko raises a brow.

"What is it Sakurai…kun…" she questions, opening her can.

"I'm sorry but do you like to eat some of my lunch?" he offers.

"Sure, I haven't had a decent meal in months," she turns to him, eying his lunch, her hand hovering over it. She aims for the octopus shaped sausages. She grabs one hurriedly and pops it in her mouth.

Her eyes widened.

"You really know how to cook and your bento is… cute…" Youko states, "It kind of makes me feel inferior as a female who doesn't know how to cook. But it's good."

She popped a couple more sausages in her mouth.

"Give me them all," she continues shoving more into her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, Sakurai watched her with a smile masking his frown.

She reminds me of Aomine sometimes, he noted. He gripped his chopsticks.

It kind of pisses me off how you and he are perfect for each other.


	8. Chapter 7: Inspiration

**Chapter 07**

**Inspiration**

**2 months 18 days until end**

* * *

_There was a time where not many hated her._

_There was a time when the beast was beauty._

_There was a time when she was actually…_

_…happy._

* * *

Sakurai was running an errand when he saw Youko. She had a plastic bag at hand and was texting in her phone. Gathering the courage from within, Sakurai approached her.

"Takara-chan," Youko turned upon hearing her name. A smile tugged at her lips. She waved at him as he approached.

"Ryo-kun, I started calling you on a first name basis a while ago, you can call me Youko," she says.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes quickly. She raises her hand, trying to signal him that it was alright.

"You didn't do anything bad, just call me Youko from now on," she closes her phone at eyes him carefully. "What are you doing at this part of town?"

"I was just running an errand," Sakurai replies. He shifts his gaze uncomfortably at the sides. I get a little more nervous when talking to her, he thought. He breathed in. "How about you T-ta-Youko-chan?"

"Good," she flashes him a smile. "I'm here to visit Mami-chan in the hospital, do you remember her?"

"Mami?" and everything rushed back to Sakurai.

_"Sorry!" Sakurai apologized, bumping into someone. It was Youko, a girl he likes. He quickly apologizes repeatedly but stopped when he realized tears ran down her beautiful eyes. "Oh- oh my I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"_

_He didn't hear anything but more sobs escaping from the girl. _

_"M-mami-chan, sh-she got into an accident…"_

_That's only the beginning._

That started everything. The awkwardness between he and she, her indifference towards everybody and how the only sentences they spoke to each other were 'thank you' and 'you're welcome'.

She lost her best friend.

"You know when I remember Mami-chan it kind of makes me understand Aomine more," Sakurai snapped back to reality when Youko said that. He frowned. "When you're the best at something, it's kind of boring when no one can beat you. I got the chance to meet someone who could beat me but Aomine-kun didn't. Now that the only person who could beat me can't paint anymore…

"When I put it like that I feel like there's no use putting more effort in painting anymore," she laughed dryly. That sad gaze she had in her eyes, Sakurai wanted to wipe it away.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense.

Sakurai was breathless, wordless and disappointed with himself.

"But you know, I gained a reason why I wanted to paint again," she continued.

Sakurai didn't want to face it when he thought of the perfect reason.

He didn't like swallowing what he believed was the cold Truth.

Maybe just maybe

Aomine was the reason why she loves painting again.

"Hey Sakurai, in the festival, I'm going to show my art in the art club's room, when that time comes can you bring that canvas I gave you to our room?"


	9. Chapter 8: Confession

**Chapter 08**

**But I Won't Back Down**

**10 minutes and 29 seconds until end**

* * *

Sakurai receives a text from Youko, asking him to go to their art club's room. The reason why had been circling in Sakurai's mind for a while now.

Why did she want him in the club room?

**1 minute and 29 seconds until end**

Sakurai opened the art club's room's doors. He met Aomine and Momoi. He was a bit surprised. With the canvas at hand he wondered why everything was so strange.

"Aomine-kun?" he blurted out, surprised, "Even Momoi-san?"

Now he was getting anxious.

What the hell was happening?

What was going on?

"We're here to show you something," Momoi smiled gleefully.

"But…"

**10 seconds until end**

Sakurai reluctantly looked at the pathway Aomine and Momoi had left him. He reluctantly took his steps forward, watching his surroundings.

**5 seconds until end**

He stopped and looked at Youko who blushed as she stood in front of him.

**4 seconds until end**

He was a bit taken back, overwhelmed rather, by what he saw behind her

**3 seconds until end**

"Sakurai-kun," Youko breathed.

**2 seconds until end**

"I…"

**1 second until end**

"I like you."


	10. Chapter 9: The Feeling of Being Hated

**Chapter 09**

**The Feeling of Being Hated**

**4 months 28 days until end**

* * *

Youko stared blankly at her shoe locker. It was overflowing with pieces of paper. She opened it, causing the paper to fly to the floor. She picked a random piece up and read it.

Hate mail already? It must be a new record, in a new school, in my first year. Am I really that much of a bitch? She thought crumpling the paper. She took all the paper and placed it messily in a plastic bag she took from her school bag. I could make it pass for paper Mache later on so it could be useful.

She got on and did her usual routine. When she stepped inside the classroom she noticed the seat beside hers was occupied. Sakurai-kun, she thought. She breathed in and took her seat beside him, her mouth parted, completely ready to greet him but…

…she chickened out.

She sighs, leaving an unspoken good morning tickling her lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Last batch would be coming up!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**You Are Different**

**4 months 28 days until end**

Youko pinched the bridge of her nose. This isn't my lucky day, she thought. After receiving a mouthful of 'rainbow' language she looked around. She was looking for Aomine. Unfortunately she was paired with him for the assignment. She unconsciously smiled when she saw a familiar brunette. At least after almost an hour of people bashing on her she could face someone who saw her as a human, not that she felt lonely.

If she felt lonely then she would have changed.

Now what to say, she thought, I could ask him about Aomine.

"Hey have you seen Aomine?" she questions, walking to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know but I could help you look for him," he smiles. "Momoi-san might know where he is though."

"Momoi?" Who's she? "Who's that?"

"She's our manager," Manager? She eyes Sakurai carefully. He doesn't look interested in her. But how can I be so sure?

"Okay if you could show me her that would be great." She replies.

"Come with me I'll show you," Youko reluctantly follows the boy. She kept a safe distance and eyed him, making them look like an odd combination.

"So... uhm… Takara-san…" Sakurai ended their ongoing silence. Youko embraced herself, preparing for what he might say. "You paint…"

What to say?

"I do, you should know. You've been my classmate since Middle School," she replies. You stupid bitch! You sounded like a complete ego maniac! She shouted in her mind.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai continues, "Since when?"

Youko was caught by surprise by that question. She paused for a while, thinking. I've been painting ever since I could remember. "Now that I think about it, I've been painting ever since that I don't really know."

She looked at Sakurai. I'm so sorry I'm so rude to you. You've always been nice to me ever since we met. A weight pulled on her lips causing her to frown.

_Youko eyes Sakurai, quietly hiding behind a random magazine she picked up. That must be him, she thought blushing silently to herself. He does look good and he's a basketball player. She remembered watching him during PE. He was the guy that stood out the most. She nearly jumps when she sees him move. In haste, she buys the magazine she was reading and rushed out the store. I can't let him know I was watching him._

_"Sorry! Excuse me! The girl with the red jacket!" She turns and sees Sakurai._

_Eh? Don't tell me he found out!_

_He quickly jogs up to her and outstretches his hand, presenting her the wallet he had just picked up._

_"You dropped this," Sakurai mentions, handing her the small item. Her eyes widens for a split second. She pats her pockets and checks her tiny messenger bag._

_"I didn't realize I dropped it, thank you," she gives him a smile. "Bye."_

_She quickly turns to go home._

_So embarrassing!_

"Ryo!"

Youko's train of thought was broken by that voice.

Aomine


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shy**

**4 months 28 days until end**

* * *

Youko packed her things up and sighed. She had just finished cleaning duty. Remembering the events that happened a while ago she blushes.

_Youko braces for Aomine to grab her by the collar. She closes her eyes but…_

_"Ahh Aomine-kun!" Sakurai yells then gets in front of her. She was surprised to say the least "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please forgive her for now!"_

She groans as she buries her head in the concrete wall in front of her- or at least tried to.

"Are you a masochist?" that voice.

"What is it Aomine?" she whined, wallowing in her self-loathing.

"I thought you wanted to do the project?"

Her ears perked up as she turned to the taller man, surprised. She eyes him suspiciously. "What are you after?"

If looks could kill, Youko would be dead with the glare Aomine gave her. "Your impression of me is irritating besides Satsuki told me to."

Aomine bobbed his head quickly to the right. Youko gets the signal and sees the pink haired girl smiling at her.

"I saw everything! I can't believe Sakurai-kun would confront Aomine-kun!" Satsuki squealed running up to her. "Is this what they call romance?"

A bit taken back, Youko looked at the girl weirdly. "I- I don't know. H-how would I know?"

"Say, do you have any feelings for Sakurai-kun?" Satsuki continued.

"M-me?" Youko shifted her gaze, avoiding the pink haired girl's eyes. She breathed in, feeling a pang in her heart. Mami, she remembered. "Stop. This isn't any of your business. I honestly think that you're prying way too much in my life and I suggest that you shoo away."

Satsuki frowned earning a deeper glare from Aomine.

"Oi, she's trying to help. Why don't stop being a bitch for a moment and listen to her?" Aomine states, irritated.

"I don't get what's so important about my life that you want to stick your nose into. I don't need any people interfering with what I have with Sakurai-kun. And besides we're just friendly to each other," Youko removes her hand from Satsuki's grasp. Satsuki eyes her closely, astounded by her reply but kind of got what Youko was involuntarily saying.

"You know, Takara-san, you don't look like it but you're very shy aren't you? I think I get why you're talking so rudely. You're hiding something," Satsuki infers. Youko steps back as a response. "You actually like Sakurai-kun so much that you're uncomfortable with people helping you out because it might damage your relationship."

"H-how? Where did you get that from?" Youko exclaims defensively. Satsuki smirks.

"So I am right! Come on Takara-san. Let us help! I'm pretty sure Sakurai-kun feels the same about you!" she continues. Youko frowns and avoids their gaze.

"Listen here, I don't have time for all this I-like-Sakurai nonsense, so unless Aomine agrees to help with the assignment, I'm not going to listen to anything you say." She says as a matter of fact. Satsuki pondered for a while.

"Then Aomine would do the assignment with you!"

"What?! I didn't agree on anything like that!" Aomine protested against Satsuki.

"Fine, we shall do it in my house," Youko accepts, seizing the opportunity to finish the assignment with her assigned partner.

"Oi! Don't go deciding things on your own!" Aomine exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 02**

**The Monster She Is**

**4 months 28 days until end**

* * *

"Where is Aomine?" That voice—Youko? Sakurai thought as he walked in the hallways alone. He had just been asked by the teacher to drop a few things off and was on his way back to his classroom. He gazed wonderingly at Youko who was conversing with two girls.

"Eh? How should we know? Go ask somebody else, freak," they replied coldly. Youko just thanks them and looks around, eventually seeing Sakurai. She smiles and waves to him, walking to him. He was a bit ticked off by how she was treated around her but often wondered how differently she treated him. Probably because he was nice to her, no matter how much a bitch she was to a lot of people.

He was a bit drawn back when she locks eyes with him again. Those beautiful crystalline blue eyes were definitely intriguing. It might just be genetic trait but it was definitely unique. No matter how messy her hair and way of dressing would be, people would never fail to gaze at those lovely eyes of hers.

"Hey did you see Aomine?" she questions him.

"I'm sorry I don't know but I could help you look for him," he smiles. "Momoi-san might know where he is though."

"Momoi?" she furrows her brows. "Who's that?"

"She's our manager," he sweat drops. She really doesn't know Momoi? He thinks.

"Okay if you could show me her that would be great." She replies.

"Come with me I'll show you," he leads her. She follows him.

The two walk together side by side in a kind of awkward fashion.

"So... uhm… Takara-san…" Sakurai started, hoping to end the deafening silence. "You paint…"

"I do, you should know. You've been my classmate since Middle School," Youko replies bluntly. Most people would be irritated by her lack of conversation skills and her not so modest way of placing her talent in the conversation.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai continues, "Since when?"

Youko paused for a while, thinking, "Now that I think about it, I've been painting ever since that I don't really know."

It kind of reminds me of someone, he thinks.

"Ryo!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Saying Thank You**

**4 months 27 days until end**

* * *

Nervous, Youko waited for Sakurai to arrive in the classroom the next morning. When said boy enters however, she was a bit flustered. Prickly heat travelled to her cheeks and she breathed in. She forced a smile and took a small canvas she brought to greet Sakurai.

"Good Morning, Sakurai-kun," she says then bows, handing him the canvas. He accepted it. It was a nice little painting of a room, black and white but the glaring red wallet on the desk stood out. It was one of her early paintings that had been hidden for so long. She watched him closely. "I don't have time to give you a proper gift so this is a spare painting of mine. I want to thank you for yesterday."

She blushed even harder when she received a smile from him, "Thank you but I'm sorry, what are you doing with your face?"

"I'm smiling," he was surprised by her reply. Didn't I look like I was smiling? She released her fake smile and massaged her jaw. "It didn't look like one didn't it."

"No it didn't," he replies weakly, "I'm sorry, you went through all this trouble for me."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," she replies sternly. It's because you're like this that people take advantage of you.

She then steps back and breathes, muttering 'just as practiced' before hugging him. "Thank you very much!"

"Takara-san."

She lets go of him and avoids his gaze. "Yesterday when I was at Aomine's house he told me I should thank you like that."

"Aomine did?"

Stupid, he went to _your _house. She nods.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm A Monster**

**1 month 19 days until end**

_Sakurai-kun might be nice but he's no pushover._

_Maybe he's just a pacifist._

Youko silently stared at her painting. She breathed in and parted her brush from the canvas. Am I contented with this? Was this good enough? She placed her brush down the cup of water allowing its color spread through the clean clear water.

She looked back at the basis of her painting. It was a sketch of Sakurai, a rough one. She stared back at the canvas.

She frowned. A few strands of his hair are off, she noted before searching for another brush.

"Monster-san is painting another portrait? She's obsessed with this guy."

"Monster?"

"That's the perfect name for her. With talent like hers and with the attitude of a demon that's perfect."

"You know I kind of pity her."

"Why?"

"There's no way the person she likes would like her back."

"Why?"

"Because…she's a monster."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**She Said What Now **

**1 week 2 days until end**

* * *

Youko wraps her lips around her straw. She stares at Momoi Satsuki. She kind of wondered why the girl was the only person who arrived here today for she called both her and Aomine. She kind of understood though. This was a troublesome matter.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Satsuki questioned.

As though not hearing Satsuki, Youko continues on sipping her shake. The eerie sound of her sipping up her milkshake tensed Satsuki.

"I'm going to confess to Sakurai." She replies.

"WHAT?!" Satsuki nearly spits her drink at the other girl. Youko stares at her with little interest.

"Just bring Sakurai to the Art room," Youko continues.

"Oh my-! You're not going to regret this! Oh my gosh! You're going to be the cutest couple ever!" Satsuki yells as she hugs Youko, tightly.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Youko yells, furious.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**She Said What Now**

**A Few Moments After the End**

* * *

"Y-you like me?" Sakurai blurted out. Youko's heart was racing. Her cheeks were aflame. She swore on that spot that she could cook eggs on it. Her eyes mirrored her desperate need to hear his reply. "Uhm…"

He looked at the paintings behind her. It showed numerous memories featuring the two of them. He had to hand it to her, she was really good. He eyed the first painting. "That's when I picked your pen up."

He then pointed to the next one, "This is when I was playing basketball in PE.

"And this is when we talked during class."

"And the teacher got mad at us," Youko continues.

Sakurai covered his mouth, a smile tugging at his lips.

All this time…

She liked me back?

Youko looks at Sakurai, yearning for a reply.

"So Ryo…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Uhmm…"

"Are you going to say it or should I?"

"I rather have you say it!"

"Stupid! I don't want to face that girl."

"But who is she waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"First years! What are you doing?" It was the weird speaking captain, Imayoshi. Everyone but him were tense because of the tall beautiful yet pale woman standing over at the doorway. They identified her to be Youko, the infamous witch/monster or whatever horrible name in existence they can compare to her.

"Uhm… Senpai the girl over there…" the two first years pointed at Youko.

"And so?" Imayoshi continued.

"What is she doing there?"

"Her?"

"Yes."

"I don't know either." Imayoshi shrugged then turned to Youko, "What are you doing here?"

"Fuck off." Youko replies.

"Oi, show a little respect to your seniors." Imayoshi remarks.

"I don't care even if you're the principal."

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Depends, can those lady arms of yours hit me?"

"You're irritating."

"And the world cares?"

"…"

"You've got nothing else to say four eyes?"

"It's no use speaking to you."

"Glad you know it."

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai squeezes in their conversation. "She's like that sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Youko raises a brow. "I'm like this all the time and Sakurai! Don't apologize."

"Yes Sakurai let her apologize," Imayoshi said, clearly irritated.

"No way in hell I'd apologize," Youko counters.

"Is that your place of residence?" Imayoshi questioned coyly.

"Depends neighbor," Youko smirks. "Sakurai lets go home."

"Yes…" Sakurai fixes himself before running to her.

"Oi what relationship do you have with Sakurai?" Imayoshi questions.

"I'm his girlfriend." Youko replies before grabbing Sakurai's hand. The two walk away as Sakurai shout sorrys and good byes.

"Senpai didn't do anything wrong Takara-chan," Sakurai sighs. She was always doing this.

"I didn't like him so I made a way for him to never talk to me." Youko replies. "And don't bring up Aomine."

"But you fought with him…"

"I only fought with him because he was bullying you." Youko frowns and stares at Sakurai, stopping. "Sorry."

She places her index finger on his lips and ushers him to shut up.

"Just shut up and accept my apology okay?" She watches him nod then smiles. "You deserve someone apologizing to you for a change."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I would like to thank MikoSasesko, Good For Nothing, Anime1hime, Kaeda-Saiyuri, OnlyFireworks, PrimoGiotto5510, alessfansama, lunatarimoon, Ghost of the Bibliophile, Kuroi-tan, Mikkola, leeyinnwong, lunatarimoon, via26 for supporting this story ^_^**

**I really appreciate it guys :) **


End file.
